Traditional way of fighting fires is the use of a large Fire Extinguisher that can be bulky and has a complicated pull pin mechanism to dispense the fire extinguishing agent. This invention addresses a new way fighting fires using an aerosol can and trigger sprayer that is both easy to use and fast. The Trigger Sprayer allows the user to be able to pull the tab and spray a fire extinguishing agent onto the fire to put the fire out. When the tab is not pulled the Aerosol Fire Extinguisher with Trigger sprayer cannot be sprayed. Additionally this invention can easily be held in one hand for ease of use and portability.